


The color black never felt so lonely

by ink_writer



Category: MC2 (Marvel)
Genre: Blind Peter Parker, How Do I Tag, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, more characters as the story goes on - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writer/pseuds/ink_writer
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!!DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ENDGAME YET!!!!!Peter heard a chair screech backwards and footsteps rushing frantically coming towards him. He heard his mentor’s voice, which the ringing in his ears made it harder to hear him. “Peter! Oh my....you’re bleeding....stay with me okay?” Tony started helping Peter up, who spread his arm out to try and stabilize himself and feel where he was going, because the black spots in his vision were connecting and getting bigger, and just before he passed out in the Medbay the only thing he could see was darkness.— DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE — I’M SORRY —





	The color black never felt so lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story sucks, I came up with this idea a few days ago. I promise the writing will get better as I go on, and here’s the first chapter of the new au I’m going to keep up for a while. Sorry for a such a short chapter. Thank you for reading!!

Peter had no idea what happened. One moment he was fighting what seemed like a half a dozen guys in the process of a low key drug deal, the next moment some blinding light was flashed in his eyes. _Extremely_ bright. He eventually took them all down, but not before being stabbed in the side. 

The world blurred and had dark spots, but that didn’t stop Peter from webbing up all of the criminals before swinging away to the nearest rooftop. Karen then reported his injuries and suggested calling Mr Stark. “No....no it’s okay. I can swing there myself.” He shot a web a swung a little lopsidedly across the city until he got to the tower. He could just make out an open window to land in and landed inside. Looking around a little, Peter recognized the lab, and saw Tony sitting at his workbench, mumbling over something. 

The teen stumbled over, trying to reach the elevator without disturbing his mentor. But one of the darker spots in his eyes blotted out an obstacle and he crashed to the floor. 

Peter heard a chair screech backwards and footsteps rushing frantically coming towards him. He heard his mentor’s voice, which the ringing in his ears made it harder to hear him. “Peter! Oh my....you’re bleeding....stay with me okay?” Tony started helping Peter up, who spread his arm out to try and stabilize himself and feel where he was going, because the black spots in his vision were connecting and getting bigger, and just before he passed out in the Medbay the only thing he could see was darkness. 

When Peter woke again, he thought his eyes were still closed. He could feel his eyelids blink, but everything was still black. He then began to panic. Thoughts came down on him like a tidal wave. _What if I’m like this forever?_ He couldn’t push the idea away. He breathing went even faster when he felt a pair of hands on his forearm and shoulder. 

“You’ve got to calm down underoos. Focus on my breathing. Match it.” Recognizing Tony’s voice, the teenager did as he said and soon his breathing was relaxed. “Here, have some water.” Peter heard the sound of a glass sliding off a metal tray. 

“You can take the glass kid.” He stretched out a hand slowly, then gently moved it toward the direction from where Tony’s voice came from. He felt a hand, then he felt a cold glass. He gripped it and lifted over to his mouth and drank some. He then held it out gingerly in front of him, unsure of what to do next. 

“Can you... can you see anything Pete?” The teen shook his head gently. “That would explain why you haven’t looked at me, and why you took the glass weirdly. Did something happen on patrol?” Peter nodded. “I was fighting what seemed like minor criminals, but then they flashed something in my eyes and then my vision just kind of... yeeted itself.” 

He felt the glass being taken from his hand. “You know I don’t speak that kid. And Bruce already did a rundown. There’s no drug or anything in your system, so it can’t be that. So we’re figuring it out. But for now... you’re blind Pete. I’m so sorry.” 

He fought it. He fought the burning in his eyes and the sobs forming in his chest. But eventually he couldn’t fight them anymore. He cried and held his head in his hands. His mentor’s comforting words seeming quiet compared to the sounds of everything. From the loud cars outside to the racing thoughts in his head. _Will I ever see again?_


End file.
